nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Disc
The Flying Disc is a frisbee the player can throw for their dog to catch. A disc is used mainly in a park where there is more room to practice than, say, in your home. This practicing will be for the Disc Competition, a frisbee contest. To throw a disc, you simply drag the disc towards the bottom of the screen, quickly move it upwards then release the touch screen. The faster you move the disc upwards and the higher you drag the disc before release, the further and higher it will go. The discs come in different shapes (and in some discs, sizes), and every disc comes in a different color. Every disc belongs to the Sports category. You can buy the Red Flying Disc and Blue Flying Disc in the Pet Supply & Discount Shops. The disc can be caught by a dog either by walking towards it, jumping, or even flipping for it. There are fifteen in total discs to collect in Nintendogs, while there are twelve to collect in Nintendogs + Cats. Colors Each disc set comes in five different models, Basic, Sponsor, Aerodisc, Camo, and Special. Each of the discs in these models have no differences other than color (besides the Special discs, which come in different shapes and sizes). Discs Note: Best Friends exclusive discs mimic Dachshund, while Dalmation mimics Chihuahua. Nintendogs + Cats There are new kinds of discs in Nintendogs + Cats. Some of the colors are version exclusive. Discs can be used to throw in a Disc competition, in your home, or in the park. Below are all the version exclusive discs and the prices for them. Cats actually find discs interesting and will play with them. 'Normal Discs' Below are the lists of normal discs. They can be thrown at a short distance and can be bought from the main BARC shop for $16 each. *Color: Red Flying Disc Cost: $16 Version: All *Color: Blue Flying Disc Cost: $16 Version: Golden Retriever *Color: Orange Flying Disc Cost: $16 Version: French Bulldog *Color: Green Flying Disc Cost: $16 Version: Toy Poodle 'Novice Discs' Below is the list of Novice discs. They can be bought from the main BARC Shop for $24. Those discs can be thrown at a further distance than the normal ones. You have to get a certain amount of Owner Points prior to buying them. *Disc: Lollipop Disc Cost: $24 Version: All versions *Disc: Pizza Disc Cost: none Version: All versions (Downtown Route walk gift) *Disc: Pot Lid Cost: none Version: All versions (Mountain Route walk gift) * Disc: Hoop Cost: none Version: All versions (Seaside Route walk gift) 'Pro Discs' Below is the list of Pro discs. One of the Pro discs is special and can only be bought from the Recycle shop. The Pro discs are sold at the main BARC Shop for $30 each. They can be thrown at a very long distance, allowing the player to throw it to the further end of the park or the Disc Competition. Rainbow Disc needs 6200 Owner Points to unlock at Mr. Recycle. *Disc: White Pro Flying Disc Cost: $30 Version: All versions *Disc: Pink Pro Flying Disc Cost: $30 Version: Golden Retriever *Disc: Yellow Pro Flying Disc Cost: $30 Version: French Bulldog *Disc: Blue Pro Flying Disc Cost: $30 Version: Toy Poodle *Disc: Rainbow Disc Cost: 2 Wood 3 Leather 2 Plastic 1 Stardust Version: All versions Trivia *Aerodiscs are the only discs with a color not duplicated by another Flying Disc. *Dachshund and Friends is the only version with only one version exclusive disc. *The Pizza Disc and UFO is considered a favorite disc amongst owners. *The UFO, Life Ring, Broken Clock, and Dartboard appear to be heavy, but are still able to be afloat. *Basic discs sponsor Nintendo, unlike Sponsor Discs and Aerodiscs which sponsor Nintendogs. *Sponsor Discs and Aerodiscs both sponsor Nintendogs and have the same inward plastic outline. *Every disc except Special discs have the same in-game description. *Sponsor Discs can also be called Official Discs. (Read in-game description). *Special Discs are the only discs that don't have the same price for every model. *Special Discs have the most disc models in the series. *The discs that are sold for $10 in Nintendogs are harder to find than the ones sold for $2. *The Camo Disc can be thrown higher and a lot more smoother than a normal flying disc. *Novice discs can be thrown farther than a normal flying disc, but a Pro disc can be thrown farther than a Novice disc. *The Rainbow Disc has the word "paradise' written in bold, rainbow letters. This could be a fictional company in-game. Gallery TRX 024.JPG|A dog runs after a disc. TRX 023.JPG|A dog catches the disc in midair. TRX 027.JPG|A dog runs back to the player after catching the disc. Husky with pizza disk.JPG|Husky with pizza disk. Category:Sports Category:Discs Category:Gameplay Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Items Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Items